A Heart Full Of Song
by rigifan32
Summary: Spike feels alone because Rarity has not seen his love for her and she is going out with Toe Tapper. Sweetie Belle feels sorry for him and tries to figure out to help him. Can Princess Twilight, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Discord, Fluttershy, Seabreeze and all of their friends convince her to ask him to be her date at the Hearts and Hooves Gala and admit her feelings to him?
1. Chapter 1-A Broken Heart

A Heart Full of Song

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1 – A Broken Heart

**A/N My first ship fic with Spike and Sweetie Belle. This story was inspired by the SpikeBelle comic on DeviantART by DrSiren, with a beautiful comic dub by IMShadow007 and MrDragonCakeMan on YouTube.**

It was that romantic time again in Equestria, Hearts and Hooves Day. All the different types of ponies, unicorns, Pegasi and earth ponies walked in couples around the town of Ponyville getting into the spirit of the holiday. Recently Princess Twilight, her friends and family were planning a Hearts and Hooves Day gala at the new Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle where everypony was invited. Of course for Spike, Twilight's number one assistant, it was chance to invite Rarity to go the gala with him.

"I'm so ready to admit my feelings to Rarity. After all the times we have been through, I am not going to act shy around her and ask her to me my date for the dance." He said to himself as he fixed himself up in a mirror wearing the white and orange fedora with an orange feather at the side. "Since Twilight is out on a picnic with Discord, Fluttershy, Seabreeze, Shining Armor and Cadence at Fluttershy's cottage, I can go and see her by myself." He grabbed a bouquet of roses and he set off to meet with Rarity at the Carousel Boutique. As he walked through the town, he waved to some of the friends that were walking by including Trixie who was doing her show in front of the schoolhouse, Rainbow Dash and Soarin who were doing a flight over Ponyville and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich who were doing a birthday party for one of the school fillies and their friends.

Soon he arrived at the Carousel Boutique, holding the bouquet of roses in his claws and knocked on the door. Little did he know that Rarity was seeing somepony else. She was fixing up for a date with Toe Tapper, who arrived a couple of hours before Spike, the member of their quartet, The Pony Tones. They began to have some attraction towards each other throughout their last few performances. She put on a lovely blue coat she designed for herself.

"Wow Rarity, you look beautiful," said Toe Tapper. "You always have a great sense of style."

"Oh thank you Toe Tapper," Rarity replied, blushing. "You know how to make somepony happy. Well I'm ready let's get to town." Then she heard knocking on the front door and she walked up to it. She was surprised who was there.

"Oh, Spike. What a surprise to see you here." She said in a startled voice.

"Hey Rarity, erm. I was wondering if you would like to..." replied Spike nervously. He was about to ask her to go out with him to the gala, when Toe Tapper stepped forward.

"Shall we get going Rarity?" He asked.

"Sure, just a minute darling." Rarity replied. "Oh Spike, you remember Toe Tapper from the Pony Tones?"

"Hey there Spike."

Spike was beginning to get worried, but he tried to remain calm and happy. "Hey Toe Tapper."

Rarity then asked, "What did you want to ask me Spike?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Hearts and Hooves Day gala with me?" Rarity was shocked and surprised.

"Oh gosh darling, that's very sweet of you. But I'm going to the gala with Toe Tapper, if that is OK with you?" Spike felt his heart was breaking.

"OK Rarity. I understand. Here I wanted to give you these anyway." He replied and handed the roses to Rarity.

"Spike? Is everything alright?" Spike started to walk slowly away, and he began to tear up. "Spike?" Spike said nothing and walked off back the way he came.

"Shall we Toe Tapper?" Rarity asked. "We don't want to be fashionably late."

"Yes, let's go." Replied Toe Tapper and they headed off towards town happily. Spike walked sadly back to Ponyville. It was that moment Sweetie Belle saw him through her bedroom window. She had seen and heard everything.

"Oh Spike. I wish I could do something to help." She said sadly and looked out to the horizon, trying to figure out the problem. Then she had an idea.

"I know I can go and see Princess Twilight. Rarity told me she is having a picnic with Fluttershy, Discord, Seabreeze, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at her cottage. Maybe they can help." She grabbed her saddle bag and set off to the picnic as fast as her hooves can carry her.


	2. Chapter 2-Picnic With Family and Friends

A Heart Full of Song

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 2 – A Picnic With Family and Friends

Meanwhile Twilight, her brother Shining Armor, her sister-in-law Princess Cadence were enjoying their picnic with Fluttershy, Discord and Seabreeze in the garden at Fluttershy's cottage. This was the first time that Discord hung out with Twilight and her family properly, after the whole struggle against Tirek, he finally learned about the true importance of friendship and gave Twilight her key to opening the chest from the Tree of Harmony, which created her new castle. He vowed to become a better friend to them, Fluttershy and their friends. This was also the first time Discord and Seabreeze met each other, after Fluttershy told him about their adventures with him and the Breezies. They were discussing the arrangements for the gala.

"This is going to be a fun and fantastic event," said Twilight excitedly. "And thanks for volunteering to be the hostess of this event Cadence."

"No problem Twilight, we're sisters in law and I'm glad to help. And I am the Princess of Love after all."

"And the handsome captain of the Royal Guard Twiley," added Shining Armor, drinking a glass of lemonade. Twilight giggled.

"Of course B.B.B.F.F, and Discord is in charge of the magic display with Trixie and Seabreeze," continued Twilight.

"I wouldn't miss this event in the world," said Discord. "And this is the prefect opportunity to hang out with my new friends, isn't that right?"

Seabreeze, who sat on Discord's left shoulder agreed whilst eating a chocolate chip cookie. "I'm so thrilled that me and my fellow Breezies get to take part in this gala and celebrating this special day."

Twilight continued reading through the checklist, "Pinkie, Cheese Sandwich, Applejack, Rarity and Coco Pommel are doing the decorations and food, Vinyl Scratch is doing the music and Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts are doing the grand finale display. Which leaves Fluttershy doing a special song for the gala." Fluttershy was a bit worried since she was taking baby steps at a time since she performed on stage with the Pony Tones. But with her friends there she knew she could take up the courage to do it.

"It would be great Twilight, I am finally going to get up on stage to perform in front of all my friends." Everyone smiled in agreement. It was at this moment when Sweetie Belle arrived, walking across the little bridge.

"Hey guys," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hey Sweetie Belle, of course." Replied Fluttershy as she came and sat down between herself and Discord.

"Do you want a cookie?" asked Seabreeze.

"Thanks." Sweetie Belle used her new unicorn magic to take the cookie from Seabreeze. Then she sighed.

"What's wrong Sweetie Belle?" asked Discord. "Something got you down?"

"Well...it's Spike." She replied. "He's really upset today."

"About what?" asked Princess Cadence, looking quite puzzled.

"Well, he is upset because Rarity is going out with Toe Tapper of their group the Pony Tones, and he asked her to be his date for the gala. But Spike came to the Boutique to ask her out to the gala, but he was too late. And now he is heartbroken."

"Oh poor Spike," said Twilight, looking worried. "Now I know why he was acting strange towards Rarity, because he had a crush on her ever since we first came to Ponyville."

"But she recently fell in love with Toe Tapper from the last few performances we did together," explained Fluttershy. "He is now the perfect stallion for her."

"How come he hasn't told her how he felt about her?" asked Shining Armor.

"I guess he was nervous to admit his feelings to her, and now he missed his chance." Discord added.

"I felt so sorry for him going through all of this, I wish I could do something to help him." Said Sweetie Belle sadly. Twilight pondered in thought, then an idea came to her.

"Sweetie Belle, why don't you ask Spike to the gala."

"Me?"

"Of course, I noticed you are very close to Spike, since you helped him to face his struggles at the Equestria Games. I'm sure you could be his date for the gala."

"That makes sense Twilight, and I have to admit I have become close friends with Spike."

"Why don't you perform a song at the gala to help admit your feelings to him?" asked Fluttershy. "I know you have stage fright like I do, but maybe we can help you by being the chorus."

"You do that for me?" asked Sweetie Belle and her eyes twinkled.

"Sure, if anypony can sing like Fluttershy it is you Sweetie Belle. We know you can do it." Seabreeze replied and gave her a wink. She pondered for a moment.

"I'll do it." Everypony cheered. Now all they needed was a plan..


	3. Chapter 3-Making A Plan

A Heart Full of Song

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 3 – Making a Plan

Everypony set off to find their friends and discussed their plans about Spike and Sweetie Belle's special moment at the gala with them, whilst Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy stayed behind to come up with the song. In one side of the town, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence checked upon Rainbow Dash and The Wonderbolts who were practicing their routine.

"Doing good up there guys," called Shining Armor. "Mind if we talked to you for a second?" Rainbow Dash looked, and flew down to the couple with her teammates behind her.

"Sure Shining, what is it you want?" She asked eagerly.

"Well we are planning a special something at the gala, and we want you to help us with it by being a chorus." Princess Cadence explained. Rainbow gave a little frown.

"A chorus, as in a musical chorus?"

"Yes, to help Sweetie Belle, as she is going to help Spike out in a very special way, by singing a special song for him." Shining Armor added. "You see Spike is upset because Rarity is going to the gala with Toe Tapper, so Sweetie Belle is being his date instead."

Rainbow flapped her wings excitedly from this response. "Wow that's awesome I always knew Sweetie Belle was close with Spike and she has an awesome singing voice."

Soarin agreed, with him and the Wonderbolts saluted at the Princess and the Captain of the Royal Guard. "Sure, we'll help out. You can count us in sir."

"Thank you Rainbow, Soarin, Spitfire and Fleetfoot. Twilight will be pleased." Added Princess Cadence.

Meanwhile at her travelling wagon, Trixie was practicing her tricks with the rest of the Breezies. She had a lot of fun playing with them, as she had never seen Breezies before, she was introduced to them by Twilight and Fluttershy. Then Discord and Seabreeze showed up.

"Hey there Trixie, you're getting good at this." Discord said.

"Thanks," replied Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie, always practices her tricks. To make sure they are up to good performance standards. Ready to practice our routine?"

"Sure Trixie." Seabreeze said excitedly. "Thanks for letting me and my friends be a part of your act." The other Breezies cheered.

"You're welcome."

"Trixie, Twilight asked Seabreeze and I to ask you for a favour," said Discord. "Along with the other Breezies of course." And he quickly transformed into a conductor's outfit.

"What is it?" asked Trixie.

"You see Sweetie Belle is going to sing a special song at the Gala as she is going to be a special somepony for Spike, as he is upset. Twilight wants us to be her special chorus to help her conquer her fear of stage fright. And we could use the Breezies as part of it."

Trixie pondered for a moment. "A chorus huh? The Great and Powerful Trixie, likes being part of a musical performance. You can count me in." All three of them smiled with delight and practiced their routine.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight dropped by to see Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel and Applejack going through the preparations for the food and decorations.

"How's everypony doing?" She asked

"Everything's okey-dokey-lokey Twilight," replied Pinkie Pie excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun."

"You got that right Pinkie," Cheese Sandwich added. "This is going to be epic!"

"The decorations are nearly ready Twilight," said Coco Pommel. "Rarity helped designed them and she put me in charge of the arrangements."

"So how did the picnic go Twilight?" asked Applejack. "I bet it went so well."

"It sure was Applejack," Twilight replied with a satisfying look. "I need to ask you guys something?"

"Sure." Replied Pinkie quickly. "What is it you want huh?"

Twilight replied eagerly. "Well we are planning a special something at the gala, and we want you to help us with it by being a chorus."

"As in a musical chorus?" asked Applejack.

"Yes. To help Sweetie Belle, as she is going to help Spike out in a very special way, by singing a special song for him."

"Why? Is Spike OK?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

Twilight replied with a sigh. "You see Spike is upset because Rarity is going to the gala with Toe Tapper, so Sweetie Belle is being his date instead."

"That is so sweet," said Coco.

"We'll be happy to help Twilight. Anything to put a smile on the little dragon's face." Pinkie Pie added with a smile. Twilight beamed with happiness, and they all spread the word to all of their friends including the Princesses and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. The plan was starting to set in motion.


End file.
